Global Televisión
, also known simply as Global, is a private Peruvian open-air television channel founded as such on April 15, 1989 until March 27, 2017, being replaced by América Next and again reopened from December 1 of 2019, and is owned by the Grupo ATV. Canal 13 1989-1991 Global Televisión as such was launched on April 15, 1989 after its predecessor, Stereo 33 Television, moved to channel 13, previously used by Panamericana Televisión until 1965 when it moved to channel 5, a frequency it maintains until today. The logo of that time was the same as its predecessor, but changing the first "3" to a "1" that forms the number 13 and in front, the word "TV Canal" in light yellow. Global Televisión (first and second era) 1991-1995 Then in 1991, the channel adopts its very familiar name of Global Televisión and its first logo under that name was a "G" in Eurostile Bold Extended typography in whose interior there is a planet Earth, all of metallic color and below, the name "GLOBAL "in a technological typography with the American continent in the letter" O ". 1995-1997, 1999-2000 Global 1995 1.svg|Original logo GlobalTV logo 1996.png|Alternate logo Then in 1995, with the arrival of Antena 3 to the direction of the channel, the logo was modified, the "G" is now a light yellow gradient with a black border and a shadow inside a rectangle of a pastel red color, to the right, a square divided into two parts of light yellow and light blue with the figure of a compass with red arrows, white border and shadow, under both squares, the word "GLOBAL" in Swiss 911 Comprenssed typeface in yellow clear gradient with black border and below, the word "TELEVISION" with the same typeface in black. Occasionally he used a variant focused on the compass with the texts on top. Red Global 1997-1999 In 1997, with the arrival of Astros and its conversion to a television network, the channel was renamed "Red Global" ("Red" refers to its expansion into the interior of the country) and its first logo was the letters "RED" in white italics pierced with blue and below, a red parallelogram with the word "Global", all shaded. 2000-2006 Then at the beginning of the new millennium, the logo is modified, now it is solid and metallic in color, just like the word "GLOBAL", now written in capital letters and above, a blue circle with a metallic border and an arrow with round edges. 2002-2003 This logo was temporarily used for a news subchannel, using the logo, now in blue with a blue trapezoid with the letters "NOTICIAS". 2006-february 2007 In 2006, with the arrival of ATV, the logo was modified, now it is the word "RED" in Impact typeface and behind it, a white square with a black border resembling a taxiway and below, the word "GLOBAL" in typeface Eras Bold Semibold and in blue color. february-november 2007 In February 2007, a new image was launched consisting of two elongated tears of green tones and within these, the word "Red Global Televisión" in Bauhaus Light typography in gray and black tones. November 2007-2010 November 2007-2009 In November 2007, the logo was modified, eliminating the word "Television" from the name (to avoid a possible confusion of names), the tears are more glued and on top there is a white shaded interior oval and the text "Red Global" now happens to have a thicker variant of Bauhaus-Thin. 2009-2010 On January 5, 2009, the logo was re-adjusted, giving it a 3D look. Global Televisión (third era) 2010-2015 On November 5, 2010, the channel removes the "Red" from the name and retakes the name of Global Televisión (known as Global TV and stylized as "Global Tv). The new logo under the new name takes up the "G" of the name, now white and surrounded by three oval of fuchsia, yellow and light blue with intersections of orange, purple and ice blue and under the new name, "Global "in black and" Tv "in gray, both in italics. Red TV 2015-2017 On April 13, 2015, close to 26 years of broadcasting, the channel returned to the name "Red" and removed the "Global" from the name (which was heavily criticized for removing the historic name) and was called "Red TV" . The new logo is the letters "RED" in Franklin Gothic Demi typography and on the right and in small letters, the letters "TV", both red and surrounded by a pair of red moons, all in 3D. Due to the low audience it received, channel 13 as such was temporarily replaced by América Next with the same result, so the Grupo ATV decided to learn from its error and announced in the 2019 presale the return of the Global Television name. Global Televisión (fourth era) 2019–present On December 1, 2019, 30 years after its first broadcast, Channel 13 returned as such and retaking the name of Global Televisión. The new logo of this new stage is a "G" formed by four moons of light blue, red, green and yellow-orange colors with a moon on the back of the "G" and below, the already recognizable name of "Global "in typeface formed by circular rings and light blue lines. Category:Peru Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Grupo ATV Category:Global Televisión Category:Sociedad Nacional de Radio y Televisión (Peru) Category:Antena 3